The subject invention consists of a tool used to install a fastener on a work piece and the method of installing such a fastener. More specifically, this invention consists of a hand tool used to assemble a spiral lock or ring lock insert, thus retaining a wrist pin that holds the connection rod. Such a rod is actually being connected to a piston link and its mechanism. There is a further appreciation in that such an invention has broader applications. This is both a useful, simple tool and a time saver, for many applications where internal insertion through a grooved bore of helical or wires lock ring is required.